Breath: The Fall of Celestia 4
Breath: The Fall of Celestia 4 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Jacket Mike After we had our fun, and as we almost were finishing kissing, I asked once again... "So...why did that guy had a fake? I thought only Dead Eyes had their fakes..." "Yeah...I forgot to add that, not only Dead Eyes have their fakes, ALL brutal killers have their fakes..." "So...he was a brutal killer?" "Yes, in fact, I knew him! He was notorious for writing gory and scary books, but he got sent to the second dimension after he murdered a foal, and then removed his organs and limbs and only left the head and then, hanged him with his chest open, and behind him, there was a writing on a wall, written with the foal's blood..." "And what did it said?" "It said..."NOT ALL STORIES ARE FAKE!" "Wow..." "And you know what's worse? On the last book he wrote, the name of the foal was written in it, where he was also murdered exactly like how he got murdered in real life, his name was Neon Walls, he got killed just a few hours after the book was launched..." "Why did he do this?" "He said he was very angry that day and was in the mood to kill somepony, and you know what's worse? After all of this, he said to me something very disturbing..." "What was it?" "I regret nothing..." Both of my eyebrows raised after she said that, gee, and I thought Skyblack was the coldest killer I ever met... "But, are we here to discuss deaths or have fun?" "I believe have fun..." "Then what are you waiting for?" ---- (Skyblack's perspective) How does one simply read a newspaper with moans and grunts coming from upstairs? I threw it away and went to my room, there, Fluttershy was laying on the bed, with her belly down, with what it appeared to be a photo album in her hooves... I slowly approached Flutters from behind, she didn't even notice me, and the photos appeared to be photos from her when she was filly... "Is this you?" Suddenly, she froze up, and slowly looked backwards, her face looked like she had saw a ghost, she close the book on a nick of time... "No..." I smiled... "Don't lie, there's never been any mare as cute as you around..." "Stop lying, I know I'm looking horrible in these photos..." "Well, your guesses are wrong, you are looking cute as heck in these photos...listen, did I lied to you once?" She shook her head... "Exactly, if I'm telling you are looking good, that means that YOU ARE looking good..." She thought about it for a while, before looking at the photo album one more time and opening it... "See? You are looking gorgeous in these photos, like, here, this bunny suit, it looks perfect on you..." "Really? I always thought I looked ridiculous in it..." "Look, a thing my grandfather always said, is to always be satisfied with your appearance, if you think you are ugly, believe me, it could've been worse! Look, one of the main reasons I am still here with you is because of your appearance, not only that, but also, your friendship, loyality and fondness..." "Are you for real?" "I would die for you, Fluttershy..." She slowly smiled... "Thank you...you're...one of these rare ponies that actually cared for me...atleast once...you're probaly the only one that always cared so much for me, so far..." "Don't forget Crimson, Flutters, he also cares for you..." "Yeah...him too..." And after that, we kept examining the photo album... The following day... "This is it, guys, the last day before we strike on Celestia! Skyblack will take care of Applejack and after that, ALL of us is going to be needed to take Pinkie down, I guess you guys know why...so, you all better be ready, departure in five minutes..." I cleaned and sharped my machete, Crimson cracked his neck's bones, while Fluttershy just stood still behind me... "Sky..." "Yeah?" "I'm scared..." "What do you mean scared? You killed lots of ponies before!" "I know...but...Pinkie is different, she just....scares me..." I inserted my machete in the sheat... "I can see very well why...but, don't be afraid...remember what I said yesterday's night?" "You would die for me..." "Exactly..." "But...that's the thing, I don't wanna die, obviously, but also I don't want to see you die..." "I'll be careful...cross my heart..." She nodded and rested her head in my shoulder, and we waited five minutes to pass... "TIME TO GO! Follow me!" Applejack's barn The barn was right ahead of us, the fence gate was open, I trotted in... It seemed that nopony was around, not even Applejack's brother... I stepped into the barn, and I finnaly saw somepony, it was Apple Bloom, Applejack's sister... She was sitting on the ground...crying? "I-I'll f-find o-out who killed y-you, Sweetie...I-I PROMISE!" She was holding a picture of Sweetie Belle in her hooves...tell you what, I actually felt a little bad about that... I went closer and closer to her, but I didn't attack her... Instead... "Are you looking for the killer?" She turned and squeaked, and hided in a pile of hay... "C'mon, I don't bite!" "W-WHO ARE YOU?! W-WHAT A-ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "I came here to help you...simple!" "W-WHY ARE YOU ARMED?!" "I am a Private Investigator of the Royal Guard, I came here to help you find who killed your friend and also these many other deaths going on around..." I saw her face come out of the hay pile...she slowly trotted to my direction... "D-do you k-know the killer?" "To be honest...yes..." She smiled... "Who is it?! TELL ME!!" "Nopony else but Crimson Darkness..." "Oh yeah! Let's get that son of a-" "Also know as my friend, and I'm here to finish you off, yep, I lied..." Her face went from a smile to a shocked and scared expression, I pulled my machete out... "You...MONSTER! When Applejack comes back she's gonna ki-" and swung... It hit her in the neck, speaking of which, I stabbed the machete in it, thing is, is that the blade was bigger than her neck, I kept pushing it down, perforating her throat and shattering her bones, and with the help of my right hind leg, I forced it down on a blink of an eye, causing her head to come off... And now...I had to prepare a surprise for Applejack... I initiated by slitting Bloom's belly open, as soon as her guts fell out, I grabbed them and the body, and then I went up on the wooden floor level above me and replaced the ropes on the sheave by her long guts, after that, I tied her body around the intestines and then I went back down and grabbed her head... "Nightmare Night was last month, but I think it doesn't hurt to make a Jack O' Lantern after it...or it does?" I grabbed the head and went to the kitchen, thankfully, nopony was there, so I grabbed a big kitchen knife, and started cutting Bloom's face...Hooray! I made a "Bloom O' Lantern!" After that, I noticed a nearby pack of cigarrettes, I grabbed one and started smoking it, but while I was smoking, I saw a can of gasoline... I grabbed it and threw all the gas inside her mouth, and then, grabbed the head and went back to the barn, and left it on top of the same pile of hay she was hiding in, just next to the kitchen... And then, I waited on top of the floor above...and waited for Applejack... She arrived minutes later... "Apple Bloom? Are you there? I bought that book you wanted!" I let the sheave's lever go... The body tied up by the intestine fell and stopped just a few meters from the ground... "AAAAAAACK!!" Applejack screamed and was paralised, that's when I grabbed the cigarrete from my mouth and threw it Apple Bloom's decepated head... Applejack stood still, paralised, shocked, she couldn't stop staring at the burning "Bloom O' Lantern", I soon saw that she was vomiting, but the vomit was just dripping from her mouth... That's when I fell on my hooves behind her, she looked backwards and I attacked, I stabbed her on the chest, the machete came out of the other side... I pulled it out and she fell agonizing on the ground, I started cutting and slitting her skin with horizontal and left cuts, she was screaming in pain, I finnaly ended it by impaling the machete on her neck and twisting it... The neck broke before she could bleed out... But then, I smelled what it smelled to be smoke, that's when I noticed that the barn was on fire... I left through the front door as fast as I could, I met the party just a few meters away... Fluttershy was the first one to notice me and hugged me... "OH MY CELESTIA, SKY!! WHEN I SAW THE BARN ON FIRE I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK! Are you okay?!" "I'm fine, don't worry..." "Yeah, you gave us quite a good scare, Sky..." "Heh, you should've seen Applejack's face..." "Alright, guys, now there's only Pinkie left...like I said, this will NOT be easy, at this moment, she's probaly at her house, Sugar Cub Corner, a perfect time to strike!, so...let's move!" We all followed her to the store, on the way, we took some breaks, Crimson kept talking and flirting to Twilight, while I kept conforting Fluttershy... That kept going on until we get there...Sugar Cub Corner... One more to go, and Celestia is good as fucked... The Fall of Celestia 5 Category:Crimson Darkness